


The Night of the Nerds

by orphan_account



Category: nerd - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Kudos: 4





	The Night of the Nerds

Chloe glanced around, panicked as she tried to shush Beca in a sharp hiss. The brunette ignored her and let out another deep moan as Chloe worked a third finger deep inside of her.

"Beca, I'm serious. Aubrey and everyone will be here any second."

Beca looked at her through barely open eyes and shot Chloe that smirk. That god damn, shit eating smirk that had started all of this in the first place.

"Well Beale, if you're so worried, maybe you should actually fuck me like you mean it so we can finish." 

Chloe growled as her cerulean eyes flashed crimson from Beca's barb. Beca opened her mouth for what Chloe was sure would be another smart comment, but instead she gasped as Chloe rolled her thumb over her swollen clit and curled her fingers toward the palm of her hand at the same time. Beca's eyes rolled backward even as her eyelids shut and she let out an even louder moan, humming Chloe's name like a prayer as she ran out of breath. Chloe allowed herself a victorious smile, but her smug sensation was quelled as she realized that if anything her increased pace was making Beca louder, not shutting her up. The redhead brought her lips to Beca's neck, stealing a few kisses then nipping at her pulse point gently, hoping to quiet her. Beca gasped and let out a satisfied laugh.

"Guess I just needed to put the cheerleader in her place to get anywhere." she rasped, rolling her hips to meet Chloe's thrusts. 

That was the last straw. Beca's eyes flew open as Chloe pulled her fingers free, the cold of the empty theatre chilling causing the obscene dampness that evidenced Beca's arousal to chill. In one smooth movement she grasped the handkerchief tied around her neck with her right hand and tugged the knot with her left, freeing it. Even as Beca opened her mouth to complain about Chloe's sudden abandonment the redhead shoved the rough cotten past Beca's lips. She pulled her stunned partner toward her and seethed into Beca's ear.

"Now shut up while I fuck you."

She caught Beca's earlobe in her lips and tugged harshly as she pulled away, hearing the muffled whimper that escaped from the corner of Beca's mouth. Pulling back Chloe caught the stormy gray-blue orbs looking back at her, surprised and filled with lust, but unflinching. Chloe gazed back and Beca simply nodded. Chloe brought her hands back to Beca's body, parting her white blouse and tracing her fingertips along the curves of Beca's breast. Her hands trailed lower, over the delicious plane of Beca's pale stomach and past the hem over her navy skirt. She already knew she wouldn't find any elastic, Beca's little surprise for her this evening, and soon Chloe let her fingernails drag through the soft, neatly trimmed patch of hair which gave way to damp curls as she found her goal. She rubbed a few tentative circles around Beca's clit again, delighting in the shiver that coursed through the smaller woman's body at her touch. Beca gave another insistent roll of her hips, and Chloe grinned as she caught the pleading look in Beca's eyes. She gently teased at the soft folds between Beca's thighs and drank in the desperate whimper that spilled from Beca's lips, muffled by the yellow scarf. Mollified, Chloe gave in, dipping two fingers back into Beca's slick heat once more. Beca's legs spread as wide as her skirt would allow, giving Chloe room, and the redhead shifted her hand slightly for better purchase. Aware that her moment of satisfied teasing had pushed them into a very real risk of being caught Chloe sank to her knees, her free hand sliding up along the back of Beca's calves, to her thighs, and carrying her skirt over the soft, flawless skin of her ass. Unhindered, she pushed Beca's leg up slightly and ducked down to her target. She quickened the thrusts of her fingers and caught Beca's clit in her lips, flicking the tip of her tongue over it a few times, loving the intoxicating taste of Beca's arousal, before sucking strongly. Usually it would be too much for the brunette, but in the state she was in instead it tipper her over the edge, her muscles squeezing Chloe's fingers in spasms as she tumbled into the depths of her release. Chloe pressed against Beca's hip, holding her against the wall to give her support as her body shook with the last few quakes of her intense climax. She held a gentle pressure against Beca's clit with her tongue as Beca came down, easing her fingers out once Beca had relaxed, then stood back up, stopping only to plant a kiss in the dip of her lover's navel, enjoying the feel of Beca's body rising against her as she fought to bring her breathing back to normal. Chloe pulled her improvised gag from Beca's mouth and traded it for a quick kiss as she tugged the other woman's skirt back into place while Beca hastily buttoned her shirt. Just as the last piece of Beca's clothing was smoothed into place the auditorium door opened swiftly, the loud mechanical click of the latch echoing in the large space. Aubrey glided in, wraithlike as always, and approached the two girls.

"Beca, I'm glad to see you showed up on time for once." The blond paused as she looked over Beca, noticing part of her blouse was untucked and her hair was amiss. She sighed heavily, one hand planted on her hip.

"If you can't be bothered to show up looking respectable, Beca, why did you even bother coming?" Chloe felt a flash of panic, knowing that Beca hated Aubrey's tough love routine, and for an agonizing moment she was certain that Beca would out their tryst in a misguided bid to snub Aubrey. Instead the tiny brunette rolled her eyes and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry Aubrey, I was trying to do some last minute cardio, and-" she paused, breathing out a resigned sigh, "I guess I got carried away." Aubrey shook her head and turned sharply on her heel, even as Beca turned and flashed a mischievous grin to Chloe, who couldn't help but giggle slightly under her breath.

"So," the redhead whispered when Aubrey had moved out of earshot to speak to the arriving Bellas, "does that mean I should sign you up for extra cardio?"


End file.
